


A Miraculous Life

by Phoenixwolfgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art Is Welcome, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gabriel Agreste Uses Proper Pronouns, I Have No Real Idea Where This Is Going, I May Or May Not Link Some Art For This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Trying To Write This For My Girlfriend, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My Writing Will Hopefully Get Better As The Story Progresses, Other, POV Alternating, Romance, Season 2, Season 2 AU, Season Two AU, Suggestions welcome, season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixwolfgirl/pseuds/Phoenixwolfgirl
Summary: What happens when Adrien's cousin moves in? Also, what happens when pretty much the same thing happens to Marinette? Find out in this story: A Miraculous Life!Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.





	1. Aubrey Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this for my girlfriend, diamondfireforever. I hope you all like it. If you do, then please subscribe and send me a kudos. Kudos for me are like cookies for Tikki. :D

Chapter 1:  Aubrey Arrives

 

Adrien’s POV

 

I had just gotten home from my fencing lessons when Nathalie called me to my father’s office.

 

            “Adrien, your father needs you in his office, there is someone who he wants to introduce to you.” she told me as I put up my gym bag in my room.

 

            “Okay Nathalie, I’ll be right there.” I tell her before heading to my father’s office to meet whoever it is. My best guess would be someone in the fashion or modeling industry. As I approach the slightly open door of the office I hear a slightly feminine laugh coming from inside. That’s strange, I don’t think anyone who Father knows from work would be laughing while meeting with him. I knock on the door lightly and wait for permission to enter. Father gives me the signal to enter and when I do I see him standing with a girl about my age, who has short, wavy, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and is wearing boys’ jeans and a dark gray hoodie.

 

            “Adrien, this is your cousin Aubrey, the child of my younger brother, who has just been sentenced to several years in rehab for drug abuse and possession. I have already told Aubrey that he will be staying with you in your room, seeing as it is plenty big enough for the both of you. I think this will be good for both of you, Adrien you will get the social interaction that you crave, and Aubrey will be around much better influences than his father.” Father explains with both his hands placed on the girl’s shoulders.

 

            “Excuse me Father, but did you refer to this person as a ‘he’?” I ask, confused as to the gender of my cousin that I didn’t even know existed until now.

 

            “Yes, he did. You see, Adrien, I’m transgender, so I ask for male pronouns to be used in reference to me. And don’t be embarrassed about your confusion, I get it a lot, so it doesn’t bother me much anymore.” Aubrey explains with a smile before he picks up his bags and walks past me to the door.

 

            “Well, I guess that I’ll show you our room now, Aubrey.” I say before helping pick up some of the bags and showing Aubrey to my room. Once we get there, he looks around at all the things in my room, from my foosball table, to my skateboarding ramp, to my rock climbing wall, and everywhere else in my room.

 

            “Sweet digs man! We’ll be living like kings now, won’t we cuz’?” Aubrey says enthusiastically as we put up his things. I look over to him and notice him fiddling with a ring on his left middle finger. It looked like a mouse’s head with two whiskers on either side and a tiny nose in the middle.

 

            “Hey dude, where did you get that ring? It looks pretty cool.” I say as casually as I can. Aubrey starts and then looks down at his hand before looking back up at me.

 

            “Oh this old thing? I got it this morning when some old man in a Hawaiian shirt was trying to order something at the airport cafeteria and couldn’t find his wallet. I paid for his meal and then he gave me this as thanks. Oh, hey, is that an anime collection I see? Wow, you have a lot of the good stuff, Dragon Ball, Naruto, a lot of studio Ghibli stuff. Nice! We should binge watch some of these right now, man!” Aubrey says, almost catching me off guard with the sudden subject change, but I just chalk it up to his seemingly ADHD personality.

 

            “Wow, you like anime too? Where do you want to start our anime marathon?” I respond before helping him pick out something to watch. It’s a good thing that tonight is Ladybug’s night to patrol solo. I’m not supposed to patrol until tomorrow night, she told me that she expecting some family to come and visit tomorrow and apparently stay for a while.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The Next Day

 

Nino’s POV

 

I was sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for my man Adrien to get here, listening to a new mix I had just made when I saw an old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt get splashed by Chloe’s limo driving through a mud puddle. Grumbling to myself, I go over to the man to help him.

 

            “Hey, dude, are you like, okay? That was real nasty of Chloe’s driver. If you want, I have an extra shirt in my bag that might fit you, that way you don’t have to wear a dirty, wet shirt home.” I offer, already pulling said shirt out of my bag.

 

            “Thank you, young man. You don’t have to give me your shirt, I’m quite alright. My home is right over there. I’ll be perfectly fine. But thank you for your offer.” The old man says, pushing my spare shirt back down in the bag before I can get it all the way out. He then hobbles off to the shop that he pointed out to me and leaves me to stand there and wait for my friend. My wait isn’t very long, because just one minute later Adrien’s limo pulls up to the front of the school and my buddy gets out of the vehicle before helping a GIRL out of the vehicle as well. He makes a joke and she laughs at it as they walk up to the steps where I’m standing.

 

            “Hey Nino, I’d like to introduce you to my-” Adrien starts to say before he is cut off by Hurricane Chloe herself.

 

            “Who the HELL are YOU and why are YOU hanging off of MY ADRIKINS?!? Now get the FUCK off of him!!!” Chloe yells before trying to forcibly remove the girl from Adrien’s arm.

 

            “Hello, my name is Aubrey Agreste, and I’m Adrien’s cousin.” the girl says before turning to Adrien and saying “Adrien, you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, much less a jealous one. Give a guy a warning next time.”

 

            “Actually, she’s not my girlfriend. I don’t have any girlfriend.” Adrien replies, which upsets Chloe, who huffs and then marches off to God-knows-where.

            “So, dude, you going to introduce me to your cousin or what? My name is Nino Lahiffe, and I’m Adrien’s best bud.” I say before sticking my hand out for Adrien’s cousin to shake.

 

            “Pleased to meet you, and like I said, I’m Aubrey Agreste, male pronouns please.” Aubrey says before taking my hand and shaking it.

 

            “Oh, are you trans? I have an uncle who is trans. Well I guess I should say aunt. They can wear a dress like a dream, let me tell you. Anyways, nice to meet you too, Aubrey.” I say with a smile, before we all walk into Miss Bustier’s homeroom class.


	2. Chapter 2: Vera Visits... And Ends Up Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera rides the bus and gets a box. Marinette tries to oversleep and talks about her stress-filled life. Aubrey and Vera start their first day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Also this chapter starts earlier on the same day that chapter 1 ended on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2 of "A Miraculous Life"! Let's call this meeting to order. :)
> 
> First order of business: Rights and Ownership  
> I DO NOT own Miraculous Ladybug. All rights go to their respective owners. The only things in this story that I own are the OCs and maybe the plot. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Second order of business: The Current Holiday  
> Happy Valentine's Day Y'all! Especially my girlfriend, DiamondFireForever! I hope none of y'all were expecting smex, smut, sex, lemons, or whatever you want to call it. I am unfortunately incapable of writing such explicit content. I'm actually allergic to lemons and lemon juice, true story. So, I'm sorry. Actually not really. I do have a little bit of fluff for you though. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day to my loyal readers. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Third order of business: Art  
> Lucky you, lucky you. An associate of mine has agreed to make some custom art for this story. Unfortunately the art isn't ready yet. As soon as it is ready I will put a link to it in an Author's Note. I'm sorry that it is not ready yet, but I'm sure most of you understand that GOOD art can't be made faster than the artist's inspiration. Basically good art takes time. Anyways, much and many thanks to "myartdoesntsuck" for the art! Go check her out on Tumblr. :)  
> Also, if any of y'all make art for this story, feel free to message me a link to your art, and I will try to include it in my Author's Notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Final order of business: The Story  
> Thank y'all so much for reading my story! If you like it, then please subscribe so you will know when I upload a chapter (usually on a Tuesday), leave a Kudos if you haven't already, and please leave a comment telling me what you think of the story! Now if you look down at the bottom Author's Note, you will be able to see some of my vague plans for the next few chapters. If you don't want "spoilers" then simply don't read the bottom Author's Note. Thank you for reading my story, my loyal readers! :)

Chapter 2: Vera Visits… And Ends Up Staying

 

Master Fu’s POV

 

So far my plans to help Ladybug and Chat Noir by giving more people Miraculouses have been going well. I gave the mouse Miraculous to Adrien’s cousin, but Goliath hasn’t awoken yet. That rat always did take forever to wake up. I also gave Wayzz to the Lahiffe boy that is friends with Adrien, but the young DJ apparently has not found the turtle bracelet in his bag yet. I suppose I should give Miraculouses to people with more connections to Marinette, which brings me to my current objective; testing Vera Dupain to see if she is worthy of wielding a Miraculous. I board the bus going to Paris and locate my target, a tall, built girl with shoulder length reddish-brown tied up in a bun, the back part of her head shaved in an undercut. She has ocean blue eyes that are just a shade of green off from being exactly like her cousin Marinette’s blue bell ones. I slowly make my way down the aisle between the seats on the bus, stop near Vera’s seat and grab one of the ceiling handle straps loosely to hold myself steady. When the bus lurches forward, I let go of the strap and let myself stumble forward only to be caught by Vera.

 

            “Woah, are you alright there, monsieur? That was quite a tumble you took there. Why don’t you take my seat for the rest of the bus ride? That way you won’t have to worry about falling when the bus moves.” Vera says as she helps me up off the floor of the bus. I give her a kind smile as she pulls me to my feet.

 

            “Thank you, young lady. It’s so good to know that there are nice young people like yourself.” I respond to her as she gets up from the seat and helps me into it. I slip the black and red hexagonal jewelry box containing the Rabbit anklet into Vera’s bag when she’s not looking and then lean back and listen to her talk about photography and dance the rest of the way to Paris.

 

* * *

 

Marinette’s POV

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

            “Ugggg…” I groan as I turn off my alarm and make absolutely no effort to move from my comfy nest in my bed. That is until I hear my mother’s voice coming from right below the trapdoor of my room.

 

            “Marinette, it’s time to get up. Don’t you want to be ready when your cousin Vera gets here? You do realize you haven’t seen her since you were both small, don’t you?” Maman calls up into my loft bedroom before leaving to go help Papa with the morning pastries before the bakery opens up for the day. I hear Tikki rising from her little bed I made for her before she floats over to me and lights upon my pillow.

 

            “Marinette, you need to get up. You don’t want to disappoint your cousin, do you? So get up now, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed as she pulled on one of my pigtails. I decide that it is imperative for my hair and scalp that I get up and get ready immediately.

 

            “Okay, Tikki, I’m up, I’m up! You would think that it would be acceptable for me to sleep past 5:00 in the morning.” I grumble as I amble around my room getting dressed and ready. I frown, realizing that I seem rather irritable, even for someone like me who isn’t a morning person. 

 

            “I’m sorry for being so grumpy, Tikki. I think I’m just stressed out about Lila and Volpina and waiting for her to attack again, and I patrolled by myself last night to make up for Chat having patrol by himself tonight since Vera is coming to visit and I don’t know if I’ll be able to sneak past her to do my duty to Paris as a superhero. All of this is just so stressful!” I exclaim as I throw myself in my pink chair, my arm draped across my forehead.

 

            “Oh, don’t be upset Marinette! I’m sure everything will be alright. Just believe in yourself and your allies.” Tikki says as she floats over and pats my cheek with her nub. I finish getting ready after that and go downstairs just in time to see my cousin Vera be let in the front door by Papa. We lock eyes and both smile at each other before she runs over to me and picks me up clear off the ground.

 

            “Marinette! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long! I think the last time we were together was when we were still five years old!” Vera exclaims as she tries to crush me in a giant bear hug before setting me down. She holds me at arm's length and looks me over before hugging me again, this time around my neck.

            “I see that puberty has done you good Mari, although it is a pity that you didn’t inherit the ‘Dupain-Giant-Genes’.” Vera notes before grabbing her bags and motioning for me to lead her to my room, where she will be sleeping while she is here.

 

            “Right this way, Vera. Also, please don’t laugh at my posters. I didn’t have time to put them away.” I say as I attempt to help her with her bags, only to be left in her dust. That girl always was like the Energizer Bunny from the commercials. I follow her up to my room to find her kneeling on the floor already unpacking her bags.

            “You want some help with that?” I say as I start to help her unpack anyways without waiting for her to respond. I notice her staring at something in one of her bags.

            “Hey, what’s the matter Vera? What are you looking at?” I ask before standing on my toes to look over her shoulder at whatever she’s holding. When I do get a look at what she’s looking at, I let out a gasp. Vera holds up the small hexagonal black and red box with Chinese designs on it for me to see.

 

            “Do you know what this is Mari? I’ve never seen this box before in my life. I wonder what's in it.” Vera rambles as she inspects the box before moving to open it.

 

            “Wait, before you open that, just promise me that you won't freak out when you see what's in the box.” I say as I place my hands over Vera’s to prevent her from opening the box too early. When she nods her agreement to the promise I release her hands once more and let her open the box now. When she does, we find a small white anklet with five pink glass beads and a small tan ribbon tied in the shape of rabbit ears.

            “Umm, Vera? Did you by chance meet an older Asian man this morning, probably wearing a Hawaiian shirt?” I ask as we look at the anklet without touching it.

 

            “Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I let him take my seat this morning on the bus after he fell when the bus moved. Why do you ask?” Vera replies while she looks closely at the anklet.

 

            “That was probably Master Fu. He probably gave you this anklet. Tikki, can you come here and look at this? See if you recognize it? Also, Vera, don't touch it yet.” I say before taking the box and anklet away from Vera and showing them to Tikki, who had just peaked a little bit out of her hiding place. She and I whisper to each other about the anklet.

 

            “This is the Rabbit Miraculous, Marinette, no doubt about it, I can feel the Rabbit Kwami, Aleeia, resting inside of it. You need to give the anklet to Vera, so she can wake up Aleeia!” Tikki whispered enthusiastically to me before pushing the box in my hands towards Vera, who was still kneeling on the floor looking slightly confused. I place the box back in her hands and look her in the eyes.

 

            “Vera, you need to put on the anklet. We need your help. All of Paris needs your help.” I explain as gently as possible. Vera nods her head yes again and then looks back down at the anklet resting in the box. After looking at it for a little bit, she finally picks up the anklet and puts it on, causing a flash of white light, revealing a small, white, rabbit-like kawami with a brown tuft of fur on her chest and pink ears and feet-nubs.

 

            “What the fuck is THAT? Mari, what's happening! Are you seeing this?” Vera exclaims as she backs away from the kawami who is just now opening her eyes.

 

            “Don’t be scared Vera, I'm your new friend. My name is Aleeia, and I'm the rabbit kwami. I allow you to transform into a superhero so you can help Ladybug and Chat Noir protect Paris. If you want to transform you just need to say the magic words. But I won't tell them to you until you promise not to use them except in emergency. Also, I need to explain your powers to you.” Aleeia spouted out as soon as she was aware of what was happening.

 

            “Okay, I promise not to use the magic words.” Vera responds rather timidly, especially for her.

 

            “Great! Now when you transform your main weapons will be a pair of magic nun-chucks. Your basic powers include jumping far and high, and speedy movements. Your special power is called ‘Magic Burrow’ and it allows you to teleport anywhere for a limited time. After you use Magic Burrow, you have approximately five minutes before you transform back into your civilian form. Now onto actually transforming. If you want to transform into your superhero form, all you have to say is ‘Ears Up’. Got it? Don’t say the words yet though. Wait until tonight, when Ladybug can introduce you to Chat Noir and the rest of Paris.” Aleeia continued to explain to my cousin as I sat back in my chair and watched with rapt interest.

 

            “One question Aleeia, how will Ladybug know that I'm a hero and not an Akuma? Didn't she and Chat Noir mistake that Volpina girl for a hero before they realized that she was an Akuma?”  Vera asked before I giggled out loud at her question.

 

            “Ladybug already knows about you, Vera. Tikki, spots on!” I say and then start my transformation into Ladybug.

            “Why don't you go ahead and transform, and we’ll get some basic training in before school this morning?” I ask my cousin who at this point is staring dumbly at me.

 

            “Wait, you're Ladybug? Miss I-trip-over-my-own-feet is the heroine of Paris? What the actual fuck is going on with my life now? I don't understand anything.” Vera sighs as she places her head in her large hands. Nonetheless, she calls out her transformation phrase and we do manage to get in a little bit of training before school.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey’s POV

 

I was talking with two of my cousin’s friends, Alya and Nino, when a girl with midnight blue hair and blue bell eyes entered the classroom. I recognized this girl as Adrien’s friend Marinette from my cousin’s class photo. However, it wasn’t her who caught my attention, but the tall girl with reddish-brown hair and ocean blue eyes that came in after Marinette. I felt my jaw drop at the sight of this impressive young woman and a small line of drool running from the corner of my mouth. Alya went over to talk to the two girls while Nino stayed behind and started waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I of course decided that the best way to respond was to make a joke.

 

            “Aubrey.exe has stopped working.” I say as Nino laughs. I finally pull my wits together enough to ask who the girl is.

 

            “Oh, you’ve caught the Mari-bug, haven’t you?” Nino asks as he continues to laugh.

 

            “No, not Mari, the tall girl who came in with her. I don’t recognize her from Adrien’s class photos.” I say as my cousin finally returns from his trip to the bathroom to ask what’s going on.

 

            “Apparently your cousin Aubrey has a crush on Marinette’s cousin who has come to visit.” Nino answers for me as I continue to stare at Mari’s cousin. My cousin smiles at this before grabbing my hand and pulling me over to where Alya, Marinette, and Marinette’s cousin were standing.

 

            “Hi, Marinette! I just wanted to introduce you to my cousin Aubrey. He has come to live with my father and I for a little bit. Do you mind introducing us to this young lady you have with you?” Adrien says as Marinette starts to blush and stutter before her cousin speaks up to introduce herself.

 

            “Hi, I’m Vera Dupain. Mari’s papa and my papa are brothers. I’m staying at the bakery for a while as my parents travel on business trips and whatnot.” Vera says with a kind and beautiful smile. I just stand there and dumbly stare at Vera as I gently wave my hand before Adrien chuckles and leads me away so I don’t make a bigger fool of myself. Shortly afterwards Miss Bustier walks into the class and calls us all to attention. Since Vera and I don’t have assigned seats yet, we both stand at the front of the classroom near the door.

 

            “Good morning class! Today we have to new students joining our class, so I’ll let them introduce themselves to you. Aubrey, would you like to go first? Just tell us your name and one or two things about yourself.” Miss Bustier says before guiding me to the front and center of the classroom.

 

            “Ummm, hi. My name is Aubrey Agreste and I’m transgender and I like music, anime, and comics. Male pronouns, please.” I say, awkwardly at first, but gaining more confidence halfway through as I see Nino and Adrien smiling encouragingly at me. Miss Bustier claps her hands softly and tells me to go sit at a desk bench at the very back that is unoccupied until I take up residence there. As I sit down Vera stands at the front of the class to introduce herself.

 

            “Hello, my name is Vera Dupain and I’m Marinette’s cousin. I like photography, dancing, poetry, and comics. Female pronouns, please.” Vera says with a smile, chuckling at the end when she says the bit about pronouns. Miss Bustier claps her hands again, this time for Vera, and instructs her to sit down by me. Vera follows the directions and takes the seat to the left of me, and I duck my head down so my dirty blonde hair will cover up my blush.

 

            “So what comics do you like, Aubrey? My personal favorite are Marvel’s Avengers. I think Black Widow is so badass.” Vera tells me before sliding over an Avengers comic with Black Widow on the cover. I look at the comic for a little bit before taking a deep breath and look at my crush to respond.

 

            “I mostly like webcomics. Like Girl Genius, and stuff like that. I think Agatha is really cool. I’ve also been looking at Ladybug and Chat Noir comics lately. But my favorite paper-and-ink comic is Majestia. She says that ‘All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.’ I think that’s a pretty wise statement. Alya, your cousin’s best friend, she likes Majestia too. We were talking about it earlier.” I answer before pulling a copy of a Majestia comic out of my bag. I slide the comic over to her with a shy smile. She takes it and flips through it, giving an approving murmur when she is done. She hands it back to me with a smile and I take it. I try to put my comic back in my bag, but Vera grabs my left hand before I can.

 

            “That’s an interesting ring you have there. Looks like a cute little mouse. Do you mind if I take a photo of it later? I’m trying to bulk up my portfolio, and you have such cute hands, and that ring is beautiful. It would make a great photo, if you ask me.” Vera says before patting my hand and then releasing it with a smile. I smile back at her before responding.

 

            “Thanks, that’s really nice of you. I always felt like my hands were too small, but what you said makes me feel better. Do you think you could take the picture today at lunch?” I say with a slight blush on my face. Vera agrees to the lunch plan for the photo, and we turn our attention to Miss Bustier, who has just finished reading the morning announcements and was beginning to tell us about our classwork material for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading my story! Like I said earlier, if you like the story then please subscribe, leave a Kudos and a comment telling me what you think of the story. :)
> 
> WARNING!!! "SPOILERS" AHEAD!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE "SPOILERS" THEN STOP READING NOW!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, now that that is taken care of, the moment that you've all (hopefully) been waiting for: plans for future chapters!
> 
> Chapter 3: Goliath the mouse Kwami FINALLY wakes his ass up, and Aubrey becomes a mouse themed superhero. We have our first akuma attack of the story. (After the akuma attack) Nino finds the turtle bracelet and meets Wayzz. Maybe Alya gets a Miraculous. Maybe Chloe gets some character devolopment, if I can figure out how to change her for the better. That's going to be a tough one.
> 
> Moving on...
> 
> Chapter 4: If Alya hasn't gotten her Miraculous by this point, then she will get it now and become a superhero. Nino will transform into a turtle themed superhero for the first time. Aubrey will go talk to Chloe while in superhero form, to try and figure out why she is the way she is, and mean and whatnot. (Aubrey understands that Chloe isn't the way she is JUST because she is rich and spoiled. He realizes that there must be some underlying issues.) A group patrol will take place. We will get some fluff between the different couples. Especially between Vera and Aubrey. (Can someone please come up with a ship name for those two?)
> 
> Chapter 5: I currently have no idea. Sorry. :(
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THE "SPOILERS" ARE NOW OVER. IT IS SAFE TO CONTINUE TO READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE NOW.
> 
> Thanks once again for reading my story! I will try to have Chapter 3 ready to post by next Tuesday. I can't wait to see you next time in "A Miraculous Life"! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading this, I really hope you liked it! If you did, then please subscribe and leave me a Kudos. Kudos for me are like Camembert for Plagg! I love you all, and I'll see you next time when I upload Chapter two. :D


End file.
